O Baile de Máscaras
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: A professora McGonagall, junto com o diretor Dumbledore, e o professor Flitwick tiveram a ideia de deixar os alunos livres para irem como quiserem, sozinhos ou acompanhados. Contudo, na porta do Salão Principal, lugar em que ocorreria o baile, cada bruxo receberia uma pedra transparente, porém enfeitiçada.
1. Chapter 1

**O Baile de Máscaras**

_Por Rebeca para Gabriella_

**Capítulo I**

A neve que caia impiedosamente em Hogwarts cobria o chão por completo de maneira a formar um manto branco. O vento gélido que soprava morosamente ia de encontro à tez do rosto de Emmeline Sarah Vance, a qual estava observando, através do vidro da janela de seu dormitório, o céu negro decorado pela lua cheia e algumas estrelas que brilhavam. Ela não queria sair dali, de seu conforto pessoal, para fingir ser alguém que não era: uma garota fútil com quilos de maquiagem no rosto dançando em cima de um salto gigantesco com algum cara, que no outro dia com certeza não iria se lembrar dela, em um estúpido baile de máscaras. Entretanto, Dorcas não a havia deixado o direito da escolha, obrigando-a a lhe fazer companhia naquele evento tão esperado pela maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Sua amiga dos cabelos castanhos escuros jogava todos os vestidos possíveis para fora de seu malão à procura de algum que fosse cair bem em Emmeline, mas parecia que não conseguia encontrar um a altura da Vance. Nenhum agradava à Meadowes, que já começava a se irritar. Line, internamente, torcia para que não aparecesse nenhum vestido para ela. Foi então que, subitamente, Marlene McKinnon adentrou no dormitório segurando uma caixa verde com um laço vermelho. Ela colocou o embrulho em cima da cama de Emmeline, a qual ainda observava o céu com um incrível tédio.

_ Line, esse presente é para você. Um garoto primeiro anista de Slytherin me entregou e pediu para lhe dar, mas não disse quem mandou. – Marlene falou, ganhando a atenção da amiga para si, a qual saiu de perto da janela e se encaminhou para sua cama, permanecendo em pé ao lado de Dorcas.

_ Vamos Line, abra! O que será? Quem deve ter mandado? – Dorcas começou a disparar um monte de perguntas, sua curiosidade totalmente nítida no tom de sua voz.

Emmeline não respondeu, apenas pegou a caixa e retirou a fita vermelha, abrindo a tampa dela, revelando algo esverdeado. A Vance pegou o presente, retirando-o do embrulho, mostrando que se tratava de um vestido de seda, o tecido mais caro e considerado nobre, comprado apenas por bruxos puros-sangues da alta sociedade. Era da coloração esverdeada bastante intensa, mas não era chamativo, e sim de uma grande elegância. Marlene e Dorcas ficaram embasbacadas com o vestido, porém, Emmeline demonstrava uma nítida expressão de desconfiança. Ela não se lembrava de possuir nenhum pretendente com tamanho poder aquisitivo que a pudesse lhe dar esse presente suntuoso.

_ Não vou usar. – Ela declarou simplesmente, colocando o vestido dentro da caixa e voltando a se encaminhar para a janela. Observar o céu noturno lhe era mais interessante que se arrumar para ir ao tal baile.

_ Como? Não senhorita, não fará essa desfeita. Talvez o seu admirador secreto esteja esperando por você, quem sabe ele não se revele no baile? – Dorcas disparou a falar no ouvido da Vance, pegando-a pelos ombros e a fazendo se virar para ela. – Pare com essa frescura chata e trate de ir ao baile com esse vestido. Garanto que será uma das garotas mais lindas lá. O cara acertou no tom de cor e o material é do mais alto luxo. O vestido vai destacar o seu corpo que é invejável e seus olhos da cor mel meio verde, nunca consigo definir.

Emmeline bufou, percebendo que não conseguiria contra argumentar a amiga e tão pouco fazê-la desistir daquela ideia insana em levá-la para tal evento. Pegou a roupa dentro da caixa, retirando-a novamente e tratando logo de vesti-la. Era tomara que caia e um palmo acima do joelho. Modelava o corpo da Vance, deixando-o a mostra, mas não de maneira vulgar, e sim, elegante, e seus olhos claros realmente foram realçados. Ainda que sustentasse um semblante de tédio e cólera, sua beleza era notável e digna de admiração. Ela parecia uma mulher em corpo, entretanto, uma belíssima jovem em rosto.

_ Agora, falta o cabelo, a maquiagem e um salto. Tem que ser bem alto e que combine com a nobreza da roupa. Eu cuido do cabelo! – Dorcas disse animada, batendo palminhas de excitação.

_ Deixa a Lene cuidar disso, você fica com a maquiagem. E por favor, nada vulgar e forte demais. – Emmeline pediu solícita para a amiga que cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, demonstrando sua indignação ao ser rejeitada na tarefa de arrumar as madeixas escuras da Vance.

_ Tudo bem. E eu tenho um salto perfeito para você. Ah, não se esqueça da sua máscara. – A Meadowes falou, descruzando os braços e piscando para a amiga, esquecendo logo que estava indignada com a jovem a sua frente.

_ Depois eu pego. – A Vance respondeu, sentando-se na cama e esperando que suas amigas começassem a arrumá-la.

Marlene e Dorcas, então, deram início ao salão particular de beleza, cada qual entretida em seu próprio afazer. Enquanto elas cuidavam de Emmeline, as três mantinham uma conversa animada sobre o que esperavam acontecer no baile. A Vance era sempre a mais trágica, desejando que alguma garota caísse no chão por se exibir em demasia em cima de um salto alto, ou que algum garoto levasse um fora em público com direito a um belo tapa no rosto. Tudo isso seria muito divertido para a jovem, a qual odiava o evento. Ela não sabia dançar, não gostava de lugares lotados de gente e barulhento, não possuía paciência para a falsidade excessiva que transbordava nessas festividades e tinha preguiça das cantadas baratas que a maioria dos meninos lançava a ela.

Não era como as outras meninas que sempre almejaram participar de um baile luxuoso, com direito a máscaras, vestidos caros, comes e bebes dos melhores, música de todos os estilos para dançar com amigos e, ou, com o acompanhante. Ela nunca idealizou esse tipo de situação, nunca se imaginou dançando com algum cara. Isso não era sua cena ideal de romantismo. Emmeline era o tipo de garota que possuía o pé no chão, que usava a lógica, que agia com a razão. A emoção jamais a comandou e ela preferia assim, ao menos não se machucava fácil como as demais adolescentes do castelo.

_ Pronto. – Marlene e Dorcas falaram em uníssono, ambas com um enorme sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Emmeline se levantou curiosa para saber como havia ficado a produção um pouco demorada das duas. Ainda descalça, ela correu para o espelho enorme que havia pregado na parede do fundo do quarto para ver seu reflexo. Foi então que, seu semblante tomou uma nova expressão: a da incredulidade. Não estava acreditando no que via, não parecia que era ela ali dentro daquele vestido. A maquiagem em seu rosto era leve, um prateado bem claro como sombra só para dar um brilho aos olhos, nos quais o lápis preto realçou mais o tom mel esverdeado deles, um blush rosado para dar cor às bochechas da Vance e os cílios negros estavam em um bom tamanho médio. Apenas um gloss fora usado para também dar um brilho aos lábios da jovem.

O cabelo de Emmeline foi preso para trás em camadas, com cachos no final dando uma sensação de volume, e com algumas mechas de sua franja caída na frente. Presilhas pequenas de brilhantes, que a garota ganhou em seus quinze anos de seus pais, foram utilizadas para prender suas madeixas. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Dorcas lhe trouxera o sapato de salto, era preto e totalmente aberto, com duas tiras na frente decoradas por pedrinhas de brilhante e ela fechava com uma terceira tira no calcanhar. Emmeline calçou as sandálias, colocou sua máscara que se grudava ao seu rosto por mágica, e, junto com suas duas amigas, saiu para o baile de máscara, satisfeita com a transformação que sofrera, procurando se equilibrar no salto alto, o que não estava sendo uma tarefa muito fácil.

O evento não exigia que as garotas chegassem acompanhadas pelos garotos, uma vez que este seria um tanto quanto diferente. A professora McGonagall, junto com o diretor Dumbledore, e o professor Flitwick tiveram a ideia de deixar os alunos livres para irem como quiserem, sozinhos ou acompanhados. Contudo, na porta do Salão Principal, lugar em que ocorreria o baile, cada bruxo receberia uma pedra transparente, porém enfeitiçada. A meia noite ela ganharia alguma coloração, como se uma luz dentro dela se acendesse. Aqueles que possuíssem a mesma cor teriam que se unir para conversar. Isso era para promover a relação entre os alunos com características em comuns para que assim pudessem se conhecer. Emmeline achou a ideia interessante, mas não estava muito crente de que daria certo. O jeito era esperar para ver.

**Continua...**

Então meu povo, gostaram? Próximo capítulo só daqui a uma semana. Eu amo esse shipper, eles simplesmente nasceram um pro outro. T.T Mas Augustus só vai aparecer mesmo no próximo capítulo. :D Reviews são sempre bem vindas. :D Primeiro capítulo mais pra descrição mesmo e mais para mostrar a relação entre as amigas. Adoro essas três loucas. T.T Enfim, é isso ai, até mais. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

As meninas, assim que alcançaram finalmente o Salão Principal, após alguns minutos caminhando bem devagar para que a Vance não se desequilibrasse e corresse o risco de cair no chão feito uma jaca madura, receberam uma pedra cada. Quando Emmeline adentrou o local, muitos olhares recaíram nela. A maioria dos garotos, acompanhados ou não, escancararam a boca em uma nítida expressão de assombro e deslumbramento. E as garotas, em grande parte, a olhavam com certa inveja e despeito, isso era perceptível apenas pela expressão contida no semblante de cada uma, mesmo que estivesse usando uma máscara, afinal, os lábios se encontravam crispados. Ela não se importou, estava meio que acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, afinal, era demasiadamente mandona e muito conhecida pelo castelo por seu instinto meio violento.

_ Não disse que você seria o destaque da noite? – Dorcas comentou com a amiga.

_ Ainda bem que ninguém sabe que sou eu por detrás desse vestido. Posso acabar com essa palhaça logo e ir embora? – Emmeline retrucou, começando a se sentir incomodada com o todos os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. Os alunos praticamente pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo antes para observarem a Vance. Os cochichos não demoraram a se irromperem pelo salão.

_ Faça como sempre fez, ignore a todos e divirta-se Line, a noite é uma criança.

_ Uma criança birrenta...

_ Você é muito difícil de lidar, Emmeline Sarah Vance. Dá para deixar a implicância de lado e se divertir um pouco? – Dorcas indagou, ignorando a fala anterior da amiga. A jovem apenas bufou, dando de ombros e cedendo por fim. – Ótimo! Vamos nos divertir. Que tal uma dança?

_ Dory, você sabe que eu não sei dançar. Vá você e a Lene, vou pegar algumas bebidas para nós. – Emmeline comentou simplesmente, deixando Dorcas e Marlene no meio do salão antes que elas a impedissem de fugir.

A Vance caminhou-se para a mesa onde estavam os comes e bebes, observando o que tinha de interessante para experimentar. Ela ficaria por ali para sempre até que suas amigas dessem por falta dela e, com um pouco de sorte, demorariam a eternidade para isso. Começou a pegar alguns doces, saboreando todos os tipos existentes ali. Ela amava doces, era simplesmente viciada neles. Emmeline estava totalmente perdida em ficar degustando os comes que nem percebeu que uma pessoa se aproximava dela. Foi então que sentiu um abraço envolvê-la pelo pescoço, puxando-a, fazendo-a se sobressaltar de susto.

_ Mas o que...

_ Emmeline? Não acredito que a garota misteriosa dona de um corpo extremamente desejável era você. – Uma voz masculina muito conhecida pela Vance atingiu os ouvidos da jovem. Pertencia ao famoso Sirius Black, integrante de um grupo de quatro meninos conhecidos como Marauders que deixavam o castelo de cabeça pra baixo.

_ Sirius. Tinha que ser! Não aguenta ver uma garota bonita desfilando sozinha por ai, tem que ir logo fazer companhia para ela. Típico de você mesmo. Por que não me surpreendo? – Ela falou, soltando-se dos braços de Sirius.

_ Claro, minha cara Line! Uma mulher bonita não pode ficar sozinha e o Sirius aqui é o desejo de todas as garotas. – Ele começou a falar, roubando o doce da mão de Emmeline quando ela estava prestes a jogar na boca.

_ Você é um convencido mesmo. Por favor, vá procurar outra garota para jogar cantadas baratas. – Emmeline falou, procurando algo para beber, pois de tanto se empanturrar de doces acabara ficando com sede.

_ Farei isso daqui a cinco minutos, afinal, eu já sei que conseguir algo contigo é impossível. Mas devo lhe dizer Line, você realmente está deslumbrante e provavelmente é a garota mais bonita e elegante do salão. Está sendo o assunto mais comentando entre os alunos e o desejo de cobiça de muitos garotos. Fique esperta. E ah, para você. – Sirius falou galante para a Vance, entregando para ela uma taça de vidro com uma bebida dentro. – Firewhisky, aceite. Eu sei que você gosta.

_ Está bem, mas é só para você não ficar enchendo minha paciência. Agora me deixe em paz e vá procurar uma pobre vítima para você atormentar. Obrigada pela taça e pelo elogio. Até que você não é tão trasgo assim. – Emmeline comentou sorrindo, pegando o copo das mãos do Sirius e bebericando a bebida.

O jovem Black apenas pegou a mão livre da Vance e depositou um beijo, retirando-se logo em seguida sem dizer palavra alguma. Ela apenas deu de ombros, continuando a beber tranquilamente o firewhisky. Subitamente, a música que tocava ao fundo parou e a voz de McGonagall preencheu todo o local. Emmeline apenas continuou a devorar os docinhos enquanto tomava sua bebida bem devagar.

_ Atenção! Daqui a um minuto dará meia-noite e as luzes das pedras se ascenderão. Preparem-se para encontrar a pessoa compatível a cada um de vocês, boa sorte a todos. – Ela falou para os alunos presentes no Salão, os quais começaram a retirar a pedra de dentro do bolso ou das bolsas. Alguns deram início à contagem regressiva para ver a verdadeira mágica acontecer.

Emmeline apenas revirou os olhos, entediada com aquilo tudo. Continuava seu trabalho em devorar os doces, terminando de beber todo o firewhisky da taça, depositando-a com cuidado na mesa. Estava prestes a colocar mais um doce na boca quando inesperadamente luzes romperam por todo o salão, revelando uma palheta de cores, deixando o local totalmente colorido. A Vance pegou sua pedra, deixando o doce em cima da mesa, ignorando-o por completo. A cor que irradiava do objeto era verde-água, ela olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém com semelhante cor.

_ Então quer dizer que somos parecidos? – Uma voz fria, com um tom divertido transparecendo em cada palavra proferida, atingiu os ouvidos de Emmeline e ela se virou instantaneamente, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Augustus Rookwood, o Slytherin mais patético e idiota que havia conhecido se encontrava de frente para ela com um sorriso de canto estampado no rosto, o que não agradou nem um pouco a jovem.

_ De forma alguma. Não temos nada em comum, Rookwood. Provavelmente ocorreu algum erro. – A Vance comentou, revirando os olhos e colocando sua pedra na mesa, cogitando a possibilidade de sair daquele baile estúpido, largando o jovem conversando sozinho.

Desde o dia em que Emmeline fizera dupla na aula de feitiços com Augustus, ele não a tem deixado em paz. Parecia que o garoto perseguia-a e a Vance não entendia o porquê. Havia tantas outras meninas por ai, principalmente em Slytherin. Ela continuava desconfiada da atitude estranha dele, ainda mais que ela era Gryffindor e mestiça, além de possuir valores totalmente diferentes dos que ele carregava consigo. Além disso, Augustus tinha o dom de tirar a jovem do sério com sua arrogância e tom de superioridade que utiliza sempre que pode. Era como se ele gostasse de provocar a menina para ver até onde ela seria capaz de chegar. Ele definitivamente não sabia com quem estava brincando. Emmeline conseguia ser um doce de pessoa, ao mesmo tempo em que podia ser vingativa ao extremo.

_ Duvido muito que McGonagall erraria. E você é realmente muito difícil de lidar. Por que não deixa a desconfiança de lado ao menos essa noite e aja educadamente como uma verdadeira dama, dando-me o prazer de conversar contigo. – Augustus falou, a voz sobrecarregada de um tom de diversão que simplesmente fazia com que Emmeline ficasse ainda mais desconfiada daquela cordialidade toda.

_ Já ouvi essa frase hoje, mas mesmo assim obrigada por me lembrar do quão difícil de lidar eu sou, como se isso fosse uma novidade para mim. E não estou a fim de conversar. Se não percebeu, estou extremamente entediada. Odeio bailes. – Emmeline retrucou de forma grosseira, colocando-se na defensiva.

_ Achei algo em comum entre nós. Também não suporto bailes. – O Rookwood disse, pegando um doce da mesa e levando a boca, ignorando por completo as primeiras frases proferidas pela garota ao lado.

_ Hm. – Ela apenas murmurou, também roubando um doce e enfiando na boca.

_ Mais uma coisa em comum, gostamos de doces. Estou curioso acerca de você, Vance. Quais são as outras características que você possui que são semelhantes as minhas? Parecemos tão antagônicos, porque veja bem, sou Slytherin e você Gryffindor. Sou provindo de uma família nobre e rica, ao passo que você é uma mestiça provinda de uma família de sangue duvidoso.

_ Exatamente. Não temos nada em comum, Rookwood. Você é arrogante, prepotente e idiota. Eu não sou nada disso. – Emmeline falou com um tom de voz totalmente colérico. Ela detestava quando ele agia feito um imbecil que se acha superior aos outros.

_ Só estou citando os fatos. Bem, vamos começar de novo então. – Ele propôs, curvando-se um pouco como um cavalheiro, uma mão no peito e outra esticada para a jovem. – Dar-me-ia a honra de dançar comigo, bela dama? – Ele indagou galanteador e totalmente educado.

_ Não. – Ela respondeu curta e grossa, ignorando a mão esticada do jovem.

_ Por Salazar! É impossível manter uma conversa decente com você! Será que não pode se comportar como uma verdadeira dama somente essa noite e deixar a desconfiança de lado? O objetivo desse baile é o de conhecer pessoas com características semelhantes, mas contigo é simplesmente impossível cumprir tal tarefa. – Augustus disse irritado, pegando mais um doce e caminhando para longe de Emmeline.

A Vance deveria tê-lo deixado ir, pois era tudo o que desejava em sua mente, porém, algo maior que essa vontade a fez impedi-lo de ir, segurando seu braço e o fazendo se virar para ela. Emmeline mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que falar ou como agir. Ela se deixou levar pela impulsão sem se quer pensar duas vezes e, agora, apenas olhava fixamente para os olhos misteriosos e escuros de Augustus Rookwood. Sentiu o coração dar um solavanco, mas ignorou isso por completo. Ela não queria sentir nada que pudesse vir a se arrepender depois, então melhor fingir que nada aconteceu.

_ Então. – O Slytherin falou, olhando para a mão da Vance que ainda segurava seu braço com uma força desnecessária.

_ Desculpe. É que eu fico estressada em bailes. Não suporto música alta, essa falsidade toda acontecendo, gente para tudo quanto é lado. – Emmeline disse com sinceridade, soltando o braço de Augustus e se recompondo, enquanto continuava a fitar intensamente aqueles olhos negros. Simplesmente não conseguia desviar o contato.

_ Mais uma coisa que temos em comum. Detesto bailes, mas ainda assim não desconto minha frustração nos outros e tento ser ao menos simpático. – Ele falou em tom provocativo, o que fez a jovem Gryffindor trincar os dentes.

_ Certo, temos aqui mais uma diferença das muitas existentes entre nós.

_ Acho que possuímos muitas semelhanças, só não descobrimos até o momento presente porque certo alguém está dificultando as coisas. – Mais uma provocação proferida pelo garoto que parecia se divertir com aquela situação toda.

_ Não me perturbe, Rookwood. Não estou com paciência para aturar gracinhas e provocações de sua parte. – Ela retrucou acidamente, virando-se para Augustus, pronta para ir embora, mas foi impedida por ele que a segurou, invertendo a situação dessa vez.

_ Prometo não perturbá-la mais se fugir comigo desse baile. Quero te mostrar um lugar que eu aprecio muito, além do que, podemos manter uma conversa melhor lá, pois é bastante silencioso. – Emmeline arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com aquela proposta, seu instinto de alerta reverberando dentro de si.

_ Você vai ter que fazer muito mais que isso, cantadas baratas não adiantam comigo.

_ Está com medo, Vance? Não é de Gryffindor? Deveria ter coragem. Prometo que não farei nada do que você não quiser, se é isso que a está incomodando. – Mais uma provocação do Rookwood. Emmeline estava ficando irritada com essa brincadeira, porém, por outro lado, seus instintos começavam a aflorar, ela gostava desse gostinho de perigo. Sentir adrenalina lhe percorrendo as veias, ela simplesmente amava essa sensação.

_ Com certeza não. Farei como quiser se parar com as provocações, Rookwood. – Emmeline disse, estendendo a mão feito uma dama para que Augustus pudesse depositar um beijo. – Se quer jogar, então vamos jogar. Mas já aviso logo, eu sou uma excelente jogadora.

_ Isso não é um jogo, Vance. Entretanto, já que deseja que seja, faremos como almejar. – Augustus falou, pegando a mão da jovem e beijando-a como um cavalheiro, depois ele ofereceu seu braço para ela, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Os dois saíram do baile sem que fossem notados, encaminhando-se para o lugar que o Slytherin havia dito ser perfeito e aprazível, devido à calmaria que preenchia o local. O silêncio se instalou entre eles, porém, não os incomodava de nenhuma forma, pois lhes era extremamente agradável, além de ser reconfortante. Emmeline pensava nos olhos de Augustus, tão profundos, tão misteriosos, tão escuros... Ela era capaz de se perder no meio daquela escuridão se tentasse lê-los. E aquilo a instigava de uma forma abrasadora que ela não conseguia explicar, deixando-a inclusive confusa em relação a isso. É como se eles a convidassem para uma valsa, cujo final seria a tão famosa morte aguardando-a de braços abertos e, por mais que Emmeline soubesse que não haveria volta, ela queria dançar aquela última dança, porque lhe era extremamente sedutor.

A Vance não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sentia-se uma masoquista, desejando se atirar naquele mistério que a rondava mesmo sabendo que no fim sairia machucada. Podia perceber a adrenalina lhe percorrer o corpo, extasiando-a. Era como se uma corrente elétrica perpassasse dentro dela, desde a cabeça aos pés. Emmeline queria sentir um pouco mais dessa sensação e talvez fosse por isso que ela continuava a caminhar ao lado de Augustus. A jovem queria conferir até onde ela seria capaz de ir, desejava pagar para ver o que iria acontecer. Era seu outro eu tomando conta de seu corpo, almejando se expressar e se mostrar para o mundo. A Vance tinha o devido conhecimento que, se ela liberasse seu verdadeiro eu, seria um verdadeiro desastre e provavelmente ela não iria conseguir se conter.

Augustus causava isso nela, ele a provocava para que ela mostrasse sua real essência, ele a instigava para libertá-la de suas próprias correntes, as quais Emmeline impunha a si mesma, receosa de não ser capaz de se controlar. A Vance sempre gostou de correr riscos, colocando a si a prova, testando até onde ela era capaz de chegar, se permitindo banhar-se em sua enorme coragem e ousadia. Poderia facilmente se tornar a primeira a avançar no campo de batalha sem medo de morrer, por isso que se atirava em vários desafios perigosos sem o receio de não retornar viva, aquilo lhe trazia prazer, deleitando-a de uma forma inexplicável. O Rookwood simplesmente estava conseguindo despertar a pior parte de Emmeline, a qual é extremamente viciada em perigos e desafios, afinal, isso a fazia se sentir completa, realizada, viva.

Os dois já estavam quase chegando ao tão esperado local que Augustus havia dito ser um de seus favoritos. Foi então que, ao terminarem de subir o sétimo andar, Emmeline se soltou do braço de Rookwood e correu para a Torre de Astronomia, se debruçando sobre o muro de proteção enquanto observava a cálida noite que recaia sobre o castelo. O Slytherin apenas acompanhou a menina, colocando-se ao lado dela. O silêncio ainda reinava entre eles e nenhum deles desejava rompê-lo agora. A Vance fechou os olhos, permitindo sentir a brisa gostosa de início de inverno que soprava em sua tez do rosto. Ela simplesmente amava aquela sensação, por isso jogava quadribol na posição de batedora. Podia sentir o vento de encontro a ela toda vez que montava em uma vassoura. Para ela, era o grito da liberdade.

_ Mais uma coisa que temos em comum, Rookwood. Eu amo esse lugar. – Ela admitiu, abrindo os olhos e virando seu rosto para encarar o Slytherin ao seu lado, o qual continuava a observar o horizonte ao longe.

_ Eu gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando, é silencioso. – Ele falou, virando de uma vez o rosto, fazendo com que ficasse extremamente perto do de Emmeline. Os orbes se encontraram e a Vance sentiu novamente o mesmo solavanco dentro do peito. – Seus olhos são de uma cor indefinível. Não é verde e nem chega a ser um mel, diria que é um mel esverdeado.

Augustus tocou o rosto de Emmeline, o polegar passeando pelas bochechas da jovem. Ela não conseguia desviar o contato, pois aquela negritude toda que a observava era demasiadamente hipnótica. A garota deseja se perder ali por completo... Seu instinto de alerta gritava dentro de si para se afastar, entretanto, não era mais capaz de fazer isso, não possuía forças e também, internamente, não queria. Sentia seu coração bater aceleradamente de uma forma como nunca havia sentido antes. Isso era completamente estranho a ela e a Vance queria sentir mais e mais. Os lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, era capaz de sentir a respiração compassada dele. Foi então que a razão conseguiu sobrepujar a emoção e ela se afastou dele, dando-lhe as costas. Seu coração batia de um jeito extremamente acelerado e ela queria mandá-lo parar.

_ Esqueci-me de lhe dizer, você está deslumbrante nesse vestido. Eu realmente acertei na escolha. – Ele disse, postando-se atrás de Emmeline há uma curta distância. Ela era capaz de senti-lo atrás de si devido à proximidade. Seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam rápidos demais e ela não conseguia diminuir o ritmo, era involuntário.

_ Então foi você quem comprou o vestido para mim? Por quê? Qual a sua intenção? O que quer de mim? – Emmeline indagou, virando-se devagar para encará-lo novamente. Não evitou encarar aqueles olhos negros, porque ela amava observá-los.

_ Tantas perguntas. Por que não tenta descobrir por si própria? Dar-me-ia a honra de dançar contigo uma valsa? – Ele indagou, curvando-se ligeiramente para ela, lhe estendendo a mão.

_ Não. – Ela respondeu rapidamente, afastando-se dele.

_ E por que não? Por que continua com essa desconfiança? Por que não permite a si dar uma chance? Por que me recusa tanto? – Ele saiu indagando, o tom de voz elevando-se uns dois quartos, a irritação pungente em cada pergunta atirada.

_ Tantas perguntas. Por que não tenta descobrir por si próprio? – Ela devolveu a indagação provocativa, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

_ Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou embora. – Ele disse, dando as costas para Emmeline e se dirigindo para a saída da torre, contudo, foi impedido por uma mão feminina que segurou seu braço com uma força desnecessária. – O que foi agora?

_ Desculpe. É que eu não sei dançar valsa. – Ela admitiu, crispando os lábios.

_ Confie em mim e você dançará. – Augustus falou, virando-se para ela e estendendo-lhe a mão novamente. Emmeline ficou olhando para ela, pensando se deveria aceitar ou não. Mandou seu bom senso as favas e depositou sua mão na dele, deixando-o guiá-la.

O Rookwood a trouxe para perto de si, colocando a ponta dos pés dela sobre os dele, carregando-a. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço com seus braços. O Slytherin começou a se movimentar lentamente, como se estivesse dançando realmente uma valsa. O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles, mas não os incomodava. Emmeline apenas sentia seu corpo ir para lá e para cá. Realmente estava dançando e nem podia acreditar nisso. Ela permitiu que um pequeno sorriso escapasse de seus lábios e fechou os olhos para se deixar levar pelo momento. A sensação que lhe perpassava por todo o corpo era indescritível. Estava simplesmente amando aquilo. Foi então que Augustus aproximou seu corpo junto ao dela e ela nem se importou, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele do lado direito. Era capaz de sentir o perfume gostoso que ele possuía, inebriando-a de uma forma intensa e deleitosa.

_ Até que você é um bom dançarino. – Ela falou em um tom de voz baixo, rompendo o silêncio.

_ Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, Emmeline. – Foi a primeira vez que a Vance o escutou pronunciar seu nome com naturalidade, sem sarcasmo na voz e sem nenhuma provocação. Novamente sentiu seu coração dar um salto, batendo descompassadamente.

_ O que você quer comigo, Augustus? E por que logo eu? Há tantas outras garotas por ai.

_ Você é inteligente, vai descobrir tudo isso. Espere e verá. A paciência é uma virtude. – Ele respondeu e então ela não disse mais nada, apenas ficou junta a ele, deixando-o guiá-la em uma dança que nunca imaginou ser possível acontecer com ela.

Emmeline estava perdida em seu próprio mundo particular, amando o que ocorria com ela naquele momento. Sempre sonhara com isso, mas nunca foi de alimentar seus sonhos para não se frustrar futuramente caso eles não fossem realizados. Agora, estava vivendo tudo o que um dia chegou a idealizar. Realmente não era fã de bailes, mas, como qualquer garota, tinha uma vontade de ser convidada para dançar e ser colocada em cima dos pés de seu parceiro, permitindo que ele a guiasse para lá e para cá em movimentos morosos e ritmados. Era capaz de escutar a música tocada ao fundo ao som de violinos e violoncelos, instrumentos que apreciava bastante, porém, nunca teve a oportunidade de aprender a tocar. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, somente curtindo a presença um do outro, até que Augustus parou a dança. A Vance levantou o rosto para encará-lo, saindo de cima de seus pés.

_ Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre contigo nessa valsa, entretanto, é tarde e precisamos retornar para os nossos Salões Comunais. – Ele falou sensatamente e a Vance apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas sem desviar o contato dos olhos. – Até amanhã, Emmeline. E bem, espero que você sonhe com essa noite e principalmente com isso.

Augustus colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Emmeline e a puxou para si, beijando-a. Ela não soube o que fazer naquele momento, apenas se permitiu ser beijada, curtindo o momento. Várias sensações tomaram conta de seu corpo, seu coração batia de forma acelerada, parecia que havia milhares de borboletas alucinadas voando dentro de seu estômago e se chocando com as paredes gástricas, suas pernas estavam tão moles que pareciam feitas de geleia, sua respiração encontrava-se alterada. Ela levou suas mãos para a nuca do jovem, trazendo-o para mais perto de si e aprofundando o beijo. Só foram se separar quando a necessidade de respirar apareceu. O Rookwood não disse nada, apenas depositou um beijo na testa da garota e se retirou em seguida, sumindo ao longe.

Emmeline ficou acompanhando sua silhueta desaparecer gradualmente. A voz estava embargada em sua garganta, não conseguia proferir nada, não era capaz de gritar para ele esperar. Estava totalmente inerte, estática com aquilo tudo que aconteceu. Ela colocou o dedo indicador e o do meio nos lábios, os quais ainda estavam semiabertos. Não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer, parecia irreal demais. Foi algo totalmente mágico e perfeito. As emoções da jovem encontravam-se em uma verdadeira turbulência dentro de si, todas se mesclando e se bagunçando, de modo que ela não era capaz de definir o que sentia no momento. Mas de uma coisa ela sabia: Augustus William Rookwood mexia com Emmeline Sarah Vance, definitivamente. E com toda certeza ela não só sonharia com aquela noite, como também se lembraria daquele beijo para sempre.

E pela primeira vez, Emmeline sentiu como é estar apaixonada.

* * *

Então meu povo, gostaram? Eu amo esse casal. T.T É um dos meus favoritos. T.T E a história deles é linda e simplesmente envolvente demais. T.T Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, pfvr. :D Gabs, essa fanfic é todinha pra vc. De presente de amigo oculto, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. Beca.


End file.
